Beato the Elder
, also referred to as in her profile, is a part of Beatrice that was created after her death in End of the Golden Witch. Much like Chick Beato, Beato the Elder represents a different part of Beatrice; Beato the Elder embodies the aspects of the Golden Witch, whose original legend was based off the stories told by Chiyo Kumasawa and the other servants of the mansion. Relationships * Beatrice - Her personality after living for 1000 years * Chick Beato - Twin "sister" Personality Beato the Elder is the original Beatrice and also the Ghost of Rokkenjima that is always spoken about. She loves to play pranks on the servants, and thinks that these are just a small taste of real magic. Beato the Elder serves as an older sister to Chick Beato and tries to teach her magic while the two try to find a way to combine again. She is based off the old stories of Rokkenjima, told by Kumasawa. Though she is a 1000-year old Beatrice, she has no idea who Battler is due to her being based off the witch and not Yasu. To further distinguish the two Beatrices, Chick Beato usually wears Beatrice's black dress and wears her hair up while Beato the Elder dresses in Beatrice's human form with a blazer and red skirt while wearing her hair loose. Role in the Story ''Dawn of the Golden Witch When Battler tries to revive Beatrice in the 6th game as the new Game Master, his attempts are successful, and he can only revive the piece version of her that the original Beatrice had created. However, her soul/memories have been reset to "zero." Her personality is completely different than the former Beatrice. She speaks politely and refers to Battler as “Honorable Father”. This Beatrice wishes to help Battler with the game, so she goes onto the island and speaks to the portrait of her previous self. The Witch of Rokkenjima appears, and seems to be the same as the Beatrice that appeared in ''Turn of the Golden Witch, but with long hair; and she can only be seen by the new Beatrice. The revived Beatrice asks the Witch of Rokkenjima to teach her about the original Beatrice, and the latter complies. The Witch of Rokkenjima has no memories of the games spent in the Meta-World, and only knows Battler Ushiromiya as a relative who had thrown away his last name for six years and returned. Later, it is revealed that the Witch of Rokkenjima, now calling herself Beato the Elder, can be affected by spider webs, while the Chick Beato cannot. Chick Beato confesses several times in this arc that she loves Battler and was created for his sake. She also wants Battler to love her back, taking part in the love trial given to her by Zepar and Furfur, deciding to kill Natsuhi as the sacrifice for the first twilight. However, after Battler is trapped in his Logic Error, Chick Beato is disqualified due to not having a partner anymore. During the final trial, she watches alongside the others, questioning why everyone's loves cannot be true. After Shannon's victory in the duel Chick Beato begins to fade and disappear as Beato the Elder tries to get her to hang on and not to go away. As she fades she begins to recover Shannon's memories of Battler and why she was born to love Battler. Afterwards, she meets with Kanon who also faded after being defeated in the love duel. Kanon tells her that he will save Battler and reminds her of what a witch really is which is the final push she needed to fully recover the memories of the previous Beatrice and become one with Beato the Elder. The newly revived Beatrice then goes and crashes Erika and Battler's wedding. She challenges Erika Furudo to a duel on the Logic Error. Beatrice is able to defeat Erika in the first battle after declaring in red that Kanon doesn't exist in the closed room, even though Kanon was stated in red to have saved Battler. In the end, Erika challenges Battler and Beatrice one final time, and is shot down by the two of them together. Afterwards, the two are married and celebrate their wedding in the Golden Land along with everyone. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witches Category:Furniture